A known system in a vehicle uses the combination of an image sensor and a millimeter radar as an example of beam sensors, which are for outputting probing beams, such as electromagnetic-wave beams or light-wave beams, to detect objects that are obstacles for travelling of the vehicle (see patent document 1 as an example).